


Under Stars

by anagum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anagum/pseuds/anagum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus romances Tonks under supervision, always careful, always vigilant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Stars

Every morning, he makes sure to leave a rose by her windowpane before the other Aurors wake, sometimes staying and watching her sleep from the corner of his eye and leaving not much after, keeping a safe distance from her bedroom. 

He then waits for her at breakfast; eyes preoccupied on his plate and some form of unintentional gesture to welcome her to sit next to him. His finger trails across her open palm underneath the table, even though Tonks would much rather have taken his hand, but she knew better (or tried to, for his sake) than to cause an awkward moment with everyone around. On lucky occasions, while everyone sits and talks about darker times, he kisses her hand in the proper moment and whispers goodnight in her ear, straining to hide the roughness of his voice, which she smiles at, nonetheless. 

Remus romances Tonks under supervision, always careful, always vigilant. 

They get a few moments in which they lay alone on the roof, under the stars, and talk until their voices run dry. It doesn't need to be anything important, really. Times like these make conversations scarce and valuable, and neither of them mind the useless chatter, a change from the much too grim topics of the day. 

She holds him close, confesses a secret, and laughs too loudly, making him nervous. She laughs harder and sometimes even falls asleep on his chest, while he stares blankly to the sky and counts the times that he had felt this wonderful. Remus makes sure to add this one to his list. 

It's not much, but it's the little they do have that keeps them hopeful. And that's enough to last a lifetime.


End file.
